


My Heart is yours.

by orphan_account



Series: Saimatsu Collection [1]
Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: A walk in the park scenario, Fluff, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saimatsu Oneshot where the two are on a walk in some stormy weather, in the park.This is a sort of non killing game Danganronpa AU! I am not going to put any spoilers in it whatsoever though, just a ship that I like.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimatsu Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	My Heart is yours.

"The weather ruined our day..." Shuichi mumbled as he huddled closer to Kaede. They were both under a roof like cover of a closed café, looking at the intense rain.

"Don't say it ruined it, Saihara-Kun!" Kaede said in her usual optomistic tone, "Rainy walks are romantic, I've seen them all the time in the movies! It looks so beautiful, and now we get to experience it together!"

Shuichi looked at her. "You really think it'll be beautiful?" He seemed a little more happy hearing her reassurance, she nodded with a smile, grabbing onto his hand.

She pulled him away from the cover, and almost instantly cold raindrops fell onto them, absorbing into their hair as they walked, their shoes made a small splash every time they walked into a puddle.

But Shuichi did not care much about it as he normally would. He had all he could ask for, his best friend walking with him in relaxing calm weather, the type he would usually like to read in.

The two of them countinued along the stone pathway, which now was a dark brown-gray color from the rain being absorbed into it. Their surrondings were also as gloomy.

Something however gave color to everything, that was the other. The other walking with their closest partner in weather felt like the sun was shining on them and them only.

Nothing could have distracted them from this, everything was happy, it felt like particles of pure emotion, postive emotion, were pushed onto them, particles that lightened up the world.

Being together was one thing, but walking together was another thing, their footsteps in sync as the two of them just walked, not minding where they were going.

As the two of them approached to a point to rest and slightly wring their hair out from the rain, a loud jolt of thunder happened, one so loud that it felt like it hit them.

The two instantly jumped and wrapped their arms around eachother in a hug, wanting to protect eachother. "I didn't like that..." Kaede mumbled, still staying in the hug. 

"We still have eachother, just like you said." Shuichi replied in his best attempt at a happy tone, this lightened Kaede up once more as she backed away from the hug, her hand still holding Shuichi's.

"Shall we get back to our walk, now?" She asked him. He nodded as he followed her this time, instead of her having to pull him along. Kaede gave him confidence he never knew he could muster.

The walk had of course countinued as they expected it to, however, something happened that they did not expect. The rain started to come to a stop.

The pouring of the rain became a light drizzle, grazing their hair as it fell often, but not as often as it did. The two of them looked at eachother before looking up at the sky, it seemed so much brighter now.

"The rain must've stopped." Shuichi said in an almost declaring tone, Kaede was about to agree, when she suddenly shouted. "Shuichi, Look!"

The both of them stared into the sky and saw a rainbow, a colorful rainbow implanted in the clouds. A rainbow to brighten up the mood, a rainbow that sealed them together.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kaede asked with wonder, Shuichi responded with a bit of a nervous smile. "Not as beautiful as your teeth- I mean- face- I MEAN-" he stuttered.

Kaede laughed a bit before correcting him. "Smile?" she asked, grinning. He nervously nodded as he covered his face with his sleeves. Turning a shade of red.

"My smile isn't as beautiful as your sparkling eyes, though." Kaede let out, which caused Shuichi to turn a darker shade of red, a almost rose colored red.

Kaede laughed a bit as she embraced him into a hug, "I love you, Saihara-Kun." 

"I love you too, Akamatsu-San...you know...I wanna tell you something!" Shuichi said, Kaede backed up a bit to give him space, "What is it?"

"My heart is yours... and it will always be yours..."


End file.
